femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Fleming (A Fixer Upper Mystery)
Andrea Fleming (Laura Soltis), aka Althea Morton, is the hidden main villainess from Hallmark's 2017 film Framed for Murder: A Fixer Upper Mystery (airdate January 15, 2017). Introduction Andrea and her boss, Andrew Gossen, both knew that Jesse Hennessey (the uncle of protagonist Shannon Hughes' friend, Jennifer) acquired a necklace that once belonged to a Spanish princess during a dive. Furthermore, the pair were also colluding with each other to steal the necklace, which is worth $10 million. In order to get close to Jesse, she went by the alias Althea Morton, and became a yoga instructor. Eventually, she tricked Jesse into becoming her boyfriend as part of her plan. Even though Andrew was her co-conspirator, Andrea had her own plans, as she had no intentions on sharing the fortune. She planted a bomb in Gossen's boat late one night, and the device detonated the next morning, killing Gossen's boss but not Gossen himself. Later on, the evil Andrea killed Jesse at his home, and later stole Steven's car, using the vehicle to murder Andrew in a hit-and-run. Furthermore, she kidnapped Jennifer after learning that Shannon was getting close to the truth. Andrea later phoned Shannon; speaking in a disguised voice, she demanded the necklace, threatening to kill both Jennifer and "Althea" if she didn't comply. Reveal & Arrest Andrea's reveal as the villainess began when Shannon inspected Jesse's home with MacIntyre Sullivan. Not only did they find the necklace, but they found a note written by Andrea that stated that Jesse would supposedly face prosecution if he sold the necklace. After finding the letter, MacIntyre showed Shannon a photo of Althea, only to reveal that her true identity was Andrea Fleming. Andrea later called Shannon again, and was confronted with everything Shannon learned about her. With her true nature exposed, the villainess stopped disguising her voice and then ordered Shannon to meet her at the lighthouse with the necklace. Shortly after arriving, Andrea held Shannon at gunpoint. Andrea boldly admitted to her role, but claimed that Gossen masterminded the plan for her to get close to Jesse while he stole the necklace. She also felt that she deserved the entire fortune, claiming to have done all of the work. Ironically enough, Andrea learned about Gossen being alive from Shannon. Furthermore, Andrea revealed her plans to get away with the necklace and escape to "a nice, warm, sunny country where no one will ever find her." Upon discovering that the necklace had been left on the rail of the deck, Andrea scolded Shannon and then retrieved the necklace. However, the villainess suddenly fell through the deck due to the fact that the lugbolts has been secretly pulled out by Shannon. Andrea was later arrested offscreen for the murders. Trivia *Laura Soltis also played main villainess Sheryl in the 2006 movie, Double Cross. Gallery Villainess Andrea.jpg|Andrea mocks Jennifer's predicament Villainess Andrea 2.jpg|Andrea holds Shannon hostage with a gun Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Thief Category:Murder: Vehicle Category:Vehicle Weapon